


[Podfic] Returning to the Deep

by sophinisba



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II [5]
Category: El Laberinto del Fauno | Pan's Labyrinth (2006)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: tristesses's story read aloud: "Mercedes, dreaming and waking."





	[Podfic] Returning to the Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Returning to the Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/300845) by [tristesses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristesses/pseuds/tristesses). 



Cover by bessyboo

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/PansLabyrinth/Returning%20to%20the%20Deep.mp3) | **Size:** 5.1 MB | **Duration:** 10 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
